Sick Days
by AutisticAlice
Summary: Arthur gets sick with the flu. Alfred must make him feel better, only he ends up sick as well. UsUk Fluff
1. Bath Time & Fevers

Okay so... this is my first attempt at writing a Hetalia fanfiction with UsUk. I want to make everyone aware that while there is still comedy in it, it's not exactly tied with the anime. It's just total fluff and fun. Also, my friend helped me with some of the language that England uses. However, I don't see him as often as I want to which means that I won't be able to get his help. I'll have to do what I can to use my own writing talents to do his british slang and what not. ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

It was one of those cold harsh winters. Arthur rested his throbbing head against his desk as he coughed and sniffled miserably. His whole body seemed to ache with each paper had to sign. There was still a fairly large pile of those papers sitting at the corner of his desk. He looked at his watch and sighed, realizing he had three more hours to go before allowing himself a break. The worst part was that he still had to do a lot of cleaning, despite requiring much needed rest.

Why did he have to be the one to get sick? The flu wasn't exactly his idea of relaxing either. It seemed impossible to rest when one felt cold one minute then hot the next. Arthur took a few sips of his ginger tea which soothed his sore throat and settled his stomach. The ringing of the doorbell caused his already pounding head more pain the he really needed. He rose from his desk and shuffled weakly down the hall. Whoever was at the door grew impatient to the point of molesting his doorbell.

"What the bloody hell do you want?!" he asked a he swung upon the door.

"Geez dude, what's with the attitude all of a sudden? I came all the way here just to visit you, bro!" Alfred replied with a bit of a pout.

"I am extremely infirm at the moment, so kindly bugger off." he said with a rather squeaky voice.

"Dude, you sound funny!" Alfred chuckled at him, only to get Arthur more pissed off.

"Be quiet." Arthur snapped as his voice came to a hoarse whisper. "I've neither the time nor the inclination to deal with your latest antics, not while I have work to be done, now leave me be." he rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of the immense headache.

"Geez... you're in a pissy mood." Alfred blinked at him without getting a clue.

"Can't you take a hint? I'm ill, you wanker!" Arthur sniffled and shuffled off, allowing Alfred to let himself in.

"Aw, dude... you should have said something!" he replied, finally getting the idea.

"I've been saying it for the past few minutes! Not my fault you're a bloody dunce!" he said, realizing how sore his throat was after speaking so much. "I've already strained my throat talking to you, so for the last time, bugger off!" he told the annoying guest as he made his way back to he office.

"Hold up... if you're sick, why are you doing all this work, bro?" Alfred asked him after following him to his office.

Arthur was doing his best to ignore Alfred so he wouldn't strain his throat anymore. All of a sudden he was scooped up by his unwanted house guest. He felt dizzy and achy from being spun around as Alfred tried to find Arthur's bathroom.

"Unhand me, you twit! You're making me nauseous!" he said to Alfred who stopped and finally found the bathroom.

Alfred placed him into the floor when Arthur let out a sigh. He heard the bath being drawn with hot water as his guest started unbuttoning his shirt. This horrified Arthur as he weakly shoved Alfred away from without making the American budge an inch. Arthur was truly hating the flu for making him feel so weak until eventually shoving Alfred out of his bathroom.

He managed to undress himself and get into the hot bath to relax. The water really seemed to soothe his aching muscles and make him feel at ease. He almost didn't want to get out until his fingers started wrinkling up on him. Arthur dried off and wrapped the towel around himself, remembering that Alfred was probably standing out there waiting. There was no way he was going to go out with just a towel around him.

"Um, do you think you could offer me some clothing?" Arthur blushed as he opened the door a little bit.

"Okay. Sure, bro." Alfred replied as he went to get his companion something to wear.

Alfred came back with some stripped pajamas, which wasn't what Arthur had in mind or wearing. As soon as he had put them on, he started to feel a bit better, but he wasn't completely better. He still ached all over, had the worst headache and a sore throat that stung badly, not to mention he was stuffed up via his nose and chest. Arthur finally came out of his bathroom with a weak sigh that sounded more like a groan.

"Dude, are you gonna be okay?" Alfred asked him with a frown.

"Do I _look_ like I'm going to be alright?" he snapped coldly at the man's dumb remark.

Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's forehead and frowned more. "Geez, you're on fire!" he told him when Arthur noticed the flush of his cheeks.

Arthur sighed as he took the thermometer from his medicine cabinet to place under his tongue. It wasn't until Alfred took it from his mouth and pouted. Alfred realized just how high of a temperature his companion actually had.

"103.2°F... no wonder you're burning up!" Alfred noticed that Arthur was starting to doze off while leaning against the doorway. "Dude, you need to get some rest, man." he remarked, only for Arthur to nearly pass out.

Luckily, Alfred was there to catch him in his arms, scoop him up and carry him to bed. His cheeks seemed redder than usual as Arthur whimpered in his sleep. The other country frowned at him until finally getting a cold washcloth and putting it on his forehead. Arthur's fever still didn't seem to go down much, even with the rest he was getting. This worried America who had no idea what to do to make him feel better.


	2. Sleepless Night

Okay so, this is the next chapter. I didn't have my friend to help me tonight. Yeah, I was on my own. :( I don't know if I did a good job, so cut me some slack, lol. I added some fluff though. I hope you like it. 3

* * *

Arthur made a run for the bathroom to throw up. Much to his surprise, Alfred was there with him and rubbing his back. There was a worried frown on the American's face which also caused him to blink. It wasn't like Alfred to show any signs of concern for the Brit, even if they were good friends. Perhaps it was their constant fighting that always made him wonder whether they truly were that close to each other.

Alfred helped Arthur back to his bed, catching him each time he staggered. Arthur was too sick to shake the American off or tell him to leave him be. Maybe it was the fever, but he felt relieved to have him there. It wasn't until Alfred started coughing from a tickle in his throat, only to shrug it off.

"Don't tell me you're getting my blasted flu..." he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Dude, me? Nah. I'm as healthy as a horse!" Alfred grinned at him.

"I don't see how stuffing your face with hamburgers is healthy..." Arthur remarked weakly before starting to cough. "Ugh. This bloody headache isn't going away any time soon. Go to my medicine cabinet and grab the bottle of Nurofen..." he groaned, trying to rid of the headache.

"Huh?" Alfred tilted his head and stared at the Brit with confusion.

"Oh, right. Forgot you Yanks have different brands." he continued coughing heavily until burying under the covers. "Please, just get the bloody medicine from the bathroom, would you?" he grimaced with excruciating pain.

It didn't help how achy he felt either, aside from the splitting headache. Arthur grabbed a tissue and started to blow his nose while Alfred went to his bathroom. Alfred came back with two painkillers and a glass of water.

"It's about bloody time..." he scowled as he swallowed both the pills with water.

Alfred watched as Arthur fell asleep, hoping the medicine would help. Without Arthur knowing, the American smiled and planted a kiss against the Brit's hot forehead. It caused him to stir in his sleep until Alfred blushed a little. He figured Arthur needed to get some rest before nightfall came.

It wasn't until night finally came, making it difficult to sleep. First Arthur was boiling hot with the covers, yet he was cold without them. This made it impossible to get any sleep so he made his way to the kitchen to make some hot ginger tea. Arthur noticed the large lump snoring loudly on the couch as he took a few sips of tea. The painkillers had worn off after helping him sleep for about four hours.

There was still no way he felt any better either, not as much as he wanted to. Arthur made his way back up to bed with a sigh. It turned out to be a sleepless night of nose blowing, coughing and sniffling. Alfred woke up to check on Arthur who wasn't able to sleep, no matter how much he tried to rest.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Alfred asked him, despite being really worried.

"I am _not_ in the bloody mood, Alfred..." he snapped at the annoying American.

"Whoa, someone sounds totally cranky!" Alfred frowned at him.

"It's one in the bloody morning! Why the bloody hell wouldn't I be cranky?! I'm ill, and I can't get a wink of sleep!" he squeaked, causing Alfred to laugh uncontrollably.

Alfred just groaned loudly as he started coughing hard. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose again with a huge sigh. It sucked having the flu, especially at this time of the night. Arthur felt a hand against his forehead, but he was too weak to slap it away.

"Geez, you're still on fire, bro!" Alfred frowned again and started to worry.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've got the bloody flu, you twit!" he snapped with another unintended squeak in his voice.

Alfred placed the thermometer under Arthur's tongue while he lay there. He felt like he was going to die from being miserably sick. Arthur took the thermometer from his mouth before starting to cough again.

"40.1°C..." he frowned and sniffled heavily.

"Um, English dude?" Alfred blink at him in confusion.

"That's 104.3°F, in your system..." he started coughing even more. "I'll be relieved when this bloody flu is gone..." he groaned and tried to get some sleep again.

Alfred climbed into bed beside him and snuggled him closely. It caused Arthur to blush madly, despite having such a high fever. Arthur enjoyed the American's warm embrace and slowly fell sound asleep. It wasn't until he woke up an hour later to a sleeping Alfred clinging to his waist.

Arthur could hear the nasally sounds coming from his nose. He knew they weren't from his, even though he was pretty congested. Alfred actually looked pretty adorable sleeping that Arthur had no choice but to snuggle into his chest. His throat hurt so bad from the constant swallowing, yet it was comforting to have Alfred's soothing warmth.

_I swear, you are such a bloody fool..._ he sniffled and started coughing heavily.

Arthur was hesitant to wrap his arms around Alfred when he finally did. It was actually a comforting feeling, but he didn't fall sleep until five in the morning. Alfred blushed as soon as he realized Arthur was clinging to him. Neither of them were feeling well at all, meaning that Alfred was now sick.

Alfred slowly removed himself from the Brit's arms, causing him to wake up. Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes and started coughing. He could tell his companion was sick too as they felt each other's foreheads. The two of them nearly coughed at the same time, indicating their poor health.

"I think you knew bloody well you were going to get sick..." he said with a hoarse voice that led to coughing and soreness.

"Dude, you're so mean to me! You really should be nicer to someone who's sick, man!" Alfred complained to him as Arthur just sighed.

Arthur wasn't in the mood to be arguing with someone as sick as he was. Instead, he just lay there acting as if he was dead. Alfred started coughing until snuggling close to him with a smile. This caused the two of them to blush as they rested for two more hours.


	3. We're both sick!

Here's the next chapter~ It's a little short... but I added some fluff. :'D But nah, I won't spoil it in the description. ^_^;

* * *

Arthur woke up to being in Alfred's arms, despite how sick he was. It horrified him to know this fool was snuggling so close to him. That's when he remembered they were both sick, only he felt worse sharing the same bed with this American. He realized how warm and cozy he felt being wrapped in Alfred's arms.

It just had to be the fever's fault because this didn't feel normal. Arthur managed to pry away from the snoring American and make his way downstairs. He made himself a cup of hot tea that felt nice going down his scratchy sore throat. That's when he noticed more paperwork pile up, realizing he much the flu made him slack off.

_Ugh. I'm not in the bloody mood to sign papers..._ he rubbed his temples before he started to heavily cough.

Alfred came downstairs with a pout for being left alone. "Geez dude, you didn't have to leave me alone while I'm sick!" he crossed his arms and started coughing.

"I'm ill too, you bloody twit!" he waved his fist at Alfred who just sighed. "Anyway, if you don't mind, I haven't had much sleep, and my head is _killing_me..." he told the American who scowled at him.

"My head hurts too, dude..." Alfred frowned at him as Arthur shook his head, causing it to pound even more. "What, you don't believe me, bro?" he pouted at the Brit who was clearly annoyed.

"Didn't I just tell you I am not in the bloody mood?!" he snapped before sipping some more tea.

"Dude, are you still bitchy?" he laughed as he poked Arthur's feverish cheeks.

"Bugger off, you bloody twit!" he snapped after sipping some tea.

Alfred starting coughing hard until he pouted at Arthur, hoping he would be of help. Instead, the Brit just grinned at the fact that the American was sick as well. Arthur seemed to enjoy the pain and suffering the other dealt with, despite being ill himself.

"It's your own bloody fault..." he smirked, only to realize they were both sick.

Alfred approached him and leaned his lips close to Brit, causing him to blush madly. It was, of course because of his fever and not feeling embarrassment by this twit's closeness to him. Arthur gulped as his throat started to sting from swallowing. Why wasn't he shoving Alfred away from him like he usually does? It wasn't until Alfred grabbed hold of the sick Brit's wrists and grinned his usual smile.

"You know, if we kissed, we wouldn't have to worry about spreading germs." he chuckled, only for Arthur to blush even more from that idea.

"U-Unhand me, y-y-you b-bloody twit..." he tried to squirm free of Alfred's hands holding his wrist and coughed right into the American's face. "Ha! You deserved that!" he snickered, finally regaining control of his wrists.

"Geez, to think I was actually going to kiss you too..." he said quietly with his cheeks flushed red.

"What was that nonsense?" Arthur blinked at him, not catching what Alfred had just said.

"Uh, nothing..." he shook his head and grinned at the Brit.

Arthur sighed, finished drinking his tea and attempted another tackle of his paperwork. The splitting headache wasn't letting up, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. There was no point in continuing if he felt this dreadful. He headed upstairs to take one more nap before trying to do his work again.

_It has to be done..._ he sniffled heavily until thinking about Alfred's strange behavior. _Was he really going to kiss me just then?_ he blushed as he thought about it. _Nah... we both have bloody high fevers..._ he shrugged off and drifted to sleep.

Alfred followed after him by snuggling him close and soon falling asleep too. The two of them had no idea how close they were either. Arthur some up with the American's head resting on his chest as he fell purposely out of bed from a horrifying surprise. The fact that his head was literally throbbing didn't help the impact of his fall.

"Ugh... you bloody moron!" he said as he started coughing and climbing back into bed. "What the hell are you doing in my bed when you have the couch?!" he asked the American in a very squeaky voice.

"Because... I'm sick too, and your bed is really comfy." he pouted as Arthur tried to rub the sp,it tong headache away.

"I'm bloody aware of you being sick, you twit! That's not what tests my patience..." he said, still sounding squeakier and hoarse each time.

Arthur placed a hand on his stomach as he groaned until rushing to the bathroom. He ended up puking just after making the toilet. It sucked not being able to keep nothing down, not even his usual cup of tea.

"Ugh..." he said as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

Arthur headed back to bed without any care that Alfred was like to snuggle him. He hated being sick more than anything. It wasn't until he eventually fell asleep again, finally getting in some much needed rest.


	4. Fire in My Heart

I got so many feels while writing this. I love these guys so much it's not funny. I think they are so perfect and ahhhhh. ;w; I just adore them so so so so so so muuuuuch, okay?

* * *

Arthur felt he was only getting worse instead of better. His body ached with every movement he made while he still had a splitting headache. The Brit hadn't gotten any sleep last night, making him twice as cranky towards poor sick Alfred. He didn't mean to act so bitter, but he felt so miserable and couldn't take it anymore. Everything he ate, even just crackers came right back up.

The Brit came out of the bathroom for the second time today. He felt dreadfully sicker than he ever felt before. All he wanted to do was get some sleep, but the flu wouldn't allow that to happen.

Alfred offered to rub Arthur's stomach, hoping to help it settle. This caused him to blush a little, but he didn't object to it. He was too sick to give the American the cold shoulder, so he allowed him to.

"Mm. That's actually rather soothing..." he blushed as Alfred grinned and lay down beside him.

Arthur suddenly managed to fall fast asleep with a nasally sounding snore. It wasn't loud, though Alfred found it adorable. The American let him sleep so he could try eating something himself. It was difficult to keep anything down for either of them, yet Arthur seemed sicker than Alfred.

Soon, Alfred was the one throwing up in the Brit's bathroom. He snuggled close to Arthur who smiled and snuggled sleepily into the American's arms. Arthur didn't care at all because of his high fever, but he suddenly felt something he never felt with Alfred before. He couldn't figure out what that actually was.

Somehow being an Alfred's arms soothed the aches and caused him to fall asleep again. Arthur didn't want him to let go as he wrapped his arms around the American's back. Alfred seemed happy that just maybe, his feelings were shared. Is it really possible that Arthur loved him too? What if he didn't? That's what frightened Alfred the most because he didn't want to ruin there friendship.

The two of them fell sound asleep in each other's arms. Perhaps it was just Arthur's fever that made him feel this way. He couldn't say for sure if that was true until he was well enough. There was a burning feeling inside his heart he never felt before.

Arthur woke up and started to blush madly, again from the fever. The moment he left Alfred's arms was when he felt worse again. The Brit turned to his sleeping companion, only to blush more. He continued to feel the burn in his heart, wondering just what he was feeling. Arthur felt his heart, realizing how much it raced from snuggling in the American's arms.

_What the bloody hell does this mean?!_ he thought to himself, feeling shocked about the possibilities. _i couldn't possibly have feelings for that bloody twit... could I?_ he asked him while staring down at him.

Alfred woke up, rubbed his eyes and placed on his glasses. He blinked at Arthur who seemed to have something on how mind. This brought him confusion as the Brit tried so hard to say something to him.

"Hey dude, is something wrong?" he said before starting to cough.

"Uh... n-no... I-I'm just not feeling well..." he frowned and looked away from Alfred. "How many times do I have to tell you not to snuggle me in my bed?!" he squeaked again as he started to cough and sniffle.

"Uh, dude... you never said I couldn't snuggle with you. In fact, I think actually seem to _like_ snuggling with me, bro!" he snickered, causing the Brit's cheeks to flush red.

"I think the fever is getting to your head, bloody wanker!" he told Alfred off until he approached Arthur and hugged him. "Hey! Unhand me, you twit!" he squirmed as the American snuggled him tighter. "I'm not in the bloody mood for this!" he continued to complain.

Alfred didn't let go of him, knowing deep down he enjoyed it. There was no way Arthur would admit to it, of course, but Alfred knew he liked it. Arthur gave up fighting and squirming since he was really sick still.

The two of them stared deeply into each others eyes, going completely silent. Alfred moved his lips close to Arthur's lips, causing him to blush madly. There was no escaping the tight embrace wrapped tightly around his waist. Arthur clung to Alfred without saying a word to him, unsure of what was going to happen.

Alfred blushed as he felt the Brit's breath over his lips; both of them frozen._Kiss him, you bloody fool!_ Arthur thought to himself, but they seemed stuck in each other's arms. The two inched closer to each other's lips, ready to kiss one another.

It wasn't until Arthur started coughing and broke their touching moment,. The two let go of one another and rubbed the back of their heads. Arthur couldn't believe he was about to kiss that bloody American! He didn't know what had come over him, thinking it was their fevers. There was still no denying the possibility of them having feelings for each other.


	5. Our First Kiss

OMFG SO MANY FEELS RIGHT NOW. I got so many of them when writing this! I promise I will write more too, okay? I know this is short, but I really want to write more. So, I will!

* * *

Arthur cling to Alfred tightly as his fever progressed. It caused the American to worry about him since it wasn't going down. Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead with a frown, hoping he could help his companion feel better. The Brit's cheeks flushed under his feverish cheeks as glanced at Alfred who smiled at him. Arthur started coughing heavily, only making his head throb more.

Alfred got up, just for Arthur to frown and grab his wrist. "I'll be back, dude. I promise! You should really try to get some rest, okay?" he said with a huge cough.

Arthur didn't say anything and let go of Alfred's wrist with a sigh. All he could think about was where that bloody American could be going. It was hard to fall asleep without the soothing embrace from Alfred. The Brit staggered to the bathroom on his own to throw up the last of his tea. It felt lonely without Alfred for one reason, but he want sure why.

Alfred found him in the bathroom, scooped him up and carried him to his room. Arthur was too ill to put up any fight against him. He buried his face into Alfred's chest while pulling at the hem of his shirt. This took Alfred by surprise since he had never seen Arthur so clingy.

_Geez... he must be really sick..._ he frowned as he managed to place Arthur back into his bed.

Arthur didn't let go of Alfred until he was curled up in his bed. It was the first time Alfred had ever seen him like this. Alfred placed the thermometer under his tongue while feeling his cheeks and forehead.

"Dude, you're on fire..." he frowned after taking the thermometer from his mouth. "104.1°F. That's not good, bro. You're sicker than I am." he sighed as he got a cold washcloth and place on Arthur's forehead.

"You... you bloody twit... you shouldn't... leave me in... in my time... of need..." he said before coughing hard again.

Alfred finally managed to get the Brit to fall asleep. It wasn't until he started mumbling something in a feverish dream that caught the American by sudden surprise. Arthur mumbled three words that actually made Alfred smile.

"I... I love... love you... A-Alfred..." he mumbled in his sleep.

Alfred smiled at those words as he huddled close to Arthur, holding him and petting him in a soothing embrace. Arthur buried his face into Alfred's chest and quickly fell asleep. He was going to make damn sure that Alfred didn't leave his bedside again. It felt comforting to have the American there while he felt sick.

"Hey dude, you want me to get you some medicine?" he asked, but Arthur just shook his head.

It was unusual for him to act this way, kind of like when he got drunk. Alfred actually enjoyed this side of Arthur since it was kind nice to see this softer touch. Arthur continued to clinging to Alfred without letting him pry away from the Brit. It seemed hard to forget the words Arthur had said to him so easily. Alfred didn't care if Arthur forget what his true feelings were when he felt better.

"There's gotta be something I can do, dude..." Alfred frowned at Arthur.

"But... but you're already... doing something for me... you're making... the pain go... go away..." he said as he looked up at Alfred who smiled at the Brit.

"Well, I guess as long as I'm doing something then!" he continued to smile.

"Be quiet, you bloody twit..." he sniffled as he squished Alfred's cheeks with a scowl.

Alfred held Arthur in his arms tightly, even the Brit fell asleep. He wanted to kiss Arthur. Yet he wanted to wait for the right moment too. Arthur snored lightly without Alfred letting go of him, promising to stay right beside him though it all.

Arthur woke up, still feverish and sick while lacking sleep. That's when Alfred found his chance to get it over with and kiss him. It wasn't like they would spread germs since they were both sick. The two of them stared deeply into each others eyes as their lips moved close. Their cheeks flushed bright red the moment their lips touched in a deep kiss.

They both held the kiss for a few seconds until pulling away. Arthur started to feel a little better, even though he still clung to Alfred. The two of them stayed that way until finally falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
